yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Faeria/Gameplay
Gameplay Standard Gameplay A few new features have been added to the game. The first are items called "periapts", which grant additional effects and abilities during battle. A feature called "Roaming Predators ― Spriggan Hunting" has also been introduced, in which the player fights Spriggans called "Roaming Predator" scattered around the world to earn powerful items such as charms as reward; a player can meet a Spriggan even without speaking to the quest-giver first. Another feature is called "Ancient Guardians". If a player meets a mythical faerie or spriggan or even a faerist. They're being more dangerous than a Roaming Predator, they will turning invincible for a limited amount of time, which requires strategic battle plans. Similar to Tales of Berseria and Zestiria, the game makes use of the Pixiepups which are special species in the Faeries. Throughout the game, there are opaque sphere of light called "Beast Emblems" that can be collected. They are also needed in Faerie Levels. The player can gains more "Beast Emblems" by finding a Pixiepup, when they were found to, they pops out 5-7 emblems. Following Tales of Berseria, the game allows multiple DLC costume colors, as well as posing characters in the accessory menu screen. The game introduces Faerie levels for each faerie of the characters. It allows them to level up the faeries in their offense, defense, get new artes which are perform with their faerists, and the Bond meter with their partners. They can level up by collecting the "Beast Emblems", the maximum level for each faerie are 10. The price of the Beast Emblems that are needed to pay for leveling up will be 2 times from the last price and starting from level 1. The price leveling up to Level 2 is 50 beast emblems are needed. The faeries of the characters are the new form of transportation but depending on the situations. The player can ride Vánagandr for grounds and hills which are plain. When riding Vanagandr, it is capable of eliminating weak enemies in the user's path. When in snow or ice locations, either Vanagandr '''and '''Byakko '''can be ride. While riding in snow/ice locations, '''Byakko is given the ability to eliminating weak enemies in the user's path as well. Byakko and Fianna can ride as transport for rocky hills or slippery grounds. When the player was needed to swim to the other side in vast lake, the player can ride on Tartagura '''to get to the other side. Meanwhile, '''Neidra acted like the ladder, by helping the user climb up or climb down. Fafnir is ride as transport for traveling to locations in long distance (continent map/world map). Due to Fafnir's size, it cannot be rode inside the locations (towns/capitals/buildings/dungeons). Instead, Endur '''can be ride when needed to go up or down from a height that Neidra cannot handle, such as gliding from the cliff to the lower cliff. When executing these transportation, neither Gald nor experience is obtained from doing so. Battle Gameplay Locations Gameplay In every towns/capitals have more than one floor, and may have divided parts. In this game, some locations might first unlock as a dungeon, after clearing the issue of the "Disturbances in the Elska Crystal", the locations will revert back to towns. * '''Towns : Tales of Faeria/Towns in Mediocriss * Buildings : Tales of Faeria/Buildings in Mediocriss * Dungeons :Tales of Faeria/Dungeons in Mediocriss Characters' appearnces from Other Games There's two/three sub-events that are downlable contents by paying at the store. *Tales of Zestiria **Sorey and Mikleo *Tales of Berseria **Magilou and Eizen **Velvet and Zelos - Limited edition Downloadable Contents : ''Main Article : Tales of Faeria/DLC Costumes'' Category:Gameplays Category:Tales of Faeria Category:Tales Series